It's Not Fair
by FAZA Phantomhive
Summary: Di saat ada yang ingin memiliki apa yang kumiliki, tapi dia tak ingin dan membuangnya. Ini tidak adil!/SiHan, WonKyu, etc/Mind to give me feedback?/CHAP 5
1. Chapter 1

"**It's Not Fair"**

**Super Junior (c) SM Ent**

**Tan Hangeng or Hankyung (c) Himself**

**.**

**NO Bashing!**

**.**

_Seberapa pentingkah sebuah keluarga itu?_

_Kenapa mereka membenciku_

_Dengan menyerapahiku dengan kata-kata kotor_

_**.**_

_Di saat ada yang ingin memiliki apa yang kumiliki,_

_tapi aku tak ingin dan membuangnya_

_Ini tidak adil!_

_**.**_

**AN : Ortu Siwon disini adalah OC, inget OC, Out Character! Jangan ada yang komplen and nge-bash! #ditendangbanteng**

**.**

_SOUTH KOREA—08.35 KST_

Namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu memarkirkan sepedanya di pintu masuk toko buah di pasar, seraya berkata pada teman yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih kecil darinya. "Sebentar, kau tunggu disini dulu ya, aku mau beli jeruk."

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, ia berdiri di pintu masuk toko dengan canggung, lalu membalikkan badannya ke toko roti di seberang jalan. Wangi roti yang menguar dari toko kecil itu mengusik hidungnya, ia jadi teringat peristiwa 10 tahun lalu ketika usianya masih 8.

Toko kecil itu menyimpan kenangan pahit dalam hidupnya. Dulu sekali, yang bersebrangan dengan toko roti itu bukanlah toko buah seperti yang sekarang berada dihadapannya, dulu toko buah ini adalah toko baju obral dengan potongan harga besar-besaran. Disinilah kenangan terakhir bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai, ibunya.

"Gege... jeruknya habis, kau mau kubelikan melon saja?" Teriak pemuda atletis dari dalam toko membuyarkan lamunan orang yang dituju.

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali, jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Aku nggak tua!" Bentaknya dengan nada bercanda.

"Ah, iya!" Namja bertubuh atletis itu menepuk jidatnya keras. "Baiklah _Hankyung_, kau mau kubelikan melon saja?" Kata-katanya melunak dengan memberikan penekanan pada nama pemuda yang berjarak lima meter darinya.

"Terserah kau saja, _Siwon_-ah. Lagipula kau yang ingin me—"

BRAAAKKKK...

Keduanya menoleh ke suara hantaman keras dari arah jalan. Sebuah mobil sedan bercat hitam berkilat, yang sepertinya keluaran terbaru, menghantam seorang yeoja paruh baya yang hendak menyebrang.

"UMMAAAAAA..." Bocah lelaki berkemeja biru, entah dari mana asalnya, berlari menghampiri yeoja yang tergeletak di aspal dengan darah mengucur dari kepalanya.

Orang-orang mulai mengerubungi lokasi tabrakan itu. Si pemilik sedan keluar dari mobilnya, dalam balutan jas hitam ia menggerang pelan sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sewarna karamel. "Sial!" Umpatnya.

"_Kyuhyun_?" Siwon memicingkan matanya untuk mengenali sosok dalam kerumunan itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Selidik Hankyung mendengar gumaman pelan dari bibir namja di sebelahnya.

"Kyuhyun, dia adikku!" Siwon langsung melesat seperti busur ke dalam kerumunan.

Hardikkan, bentakan, cacian dari mulut orang-orang seolah membantai habis nyali Kyuhyun saat itu. Bahkan seorang ahjussi menarik kerah lehernya dengan emosi yang memuncak, wajahnya tak berjarak dengan makian yang terurai. Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa membela diri lagi. Kyuhyun seperti mati, ia merasa ini adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dialaminya, menabrak orang sama saja bunuh diri kalau benar orang itu mati nantinya.

"KYUHYUN! Oi, Choi Kyuhyun!" Teriak Siwon menghalau kerumunan orang yang mengerubungi adiknya.

"Ah, hyung! Tuhan Maha Baik, syukurlah kau datang. Bantu aku menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku ada rapat bersama klient Appa jam 9 nanti." Ia menghela nafas kefrustasiannya sejak tadi.

"MAMAAAAA... JANGAN MATI!" Bocah itu meronta-ronta dalam dekapan seorang lelaki tua yang sedikit kewalahan dengan tingkahnya yang berlebihan, ia terus menangis meraung-raung.

"BABO!" Hardik Siwon.

PLAKKK... Siwon menampar adik lelakinya sendiri. "Siapa yang mau membantumu, aku hanya ingin memberikan solusi! Cepat bawa ibu anak itu ke rumah sakit." Kata Siwon cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan rapatnya? Itu penting nanti Appa—"

"LAKUKAN SAJA, BABO! Biar aku yang datang ke rapatnya. Kau pasti akan berurusan dengan polisi juga nantinya, selesainya akan lama."

"Polisi?" Kyuhyun terkulai lemas.

"Cepat bantu bocah bodoh itu membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Perintah Siwon pada orang-orang yang mengerubunginya. "Soal biaya, keluarga kami yang tanggung."

Siwon berlari ke arah Hankyung yang hanya berdiri mematung di trotoar depan toko buah, wajahnya pasi. "Hey, kau kenapa?" Siwon melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan namja itu.

Hankyung hanya menanggapinya dengan diam, tapi Siwon tahu isyarat itu. 'Lekas pergi dari sini dan selesaikan apa yang bisa kau selesaikan sekarang.' Begitulah kira-kira maksudnya. Dia sudah sering dihadapkan dengan sikap Hankyung yang seperti itu.

Siwon mengambil sepedanya, setelah dilihat Kyuhyun sudah pergi membawa ibu anak tadi ke rumah sakit. "Ayo naik." Perintah Siwon tanpa melirik lagi orang yang diajaknya berbicara.

Hankyung naik ke sepeda dengan satu sadel itu, ia berdiri diatas pijakan sambil memegang erat bahu karibnya. Siwon langsung mengayuh pedal sepeda cepat.

GUBRAKK... Hankyung terjengkang kebelakang, bokongnya dengan sukses terantuk aspal. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan menghampiri Siwon. "Bodoh! Jangan cepat-cepat!" Bentaknya.

"Kau yang bodoh! Ingat Hukum Newton II, babo! Pegangan!" Siwon balas membentak.

"Aku sudah pegangan, kau saja yang terlalu bersemangat mengayuhnya, dasar kuda!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil kuda, eoh? _Gengbao_!"

"Hentikan panggilan itu, menjijikan!"

Dan, berlanjutlah pertengkaran kedua namja yang sudah menjalin persahabatan sejak masih menyesap susu lewat dot. /dilindes tank/ Ralat. Sejak jakun keduanya tumbuh.

**_It's Not Fair_**

_Choi Co. Building —09.55 KST_

Derap langkah sepatu terdengar teratur, serempak, dan agak terburu-buru dari dua namja yang berjalan beriringan di lorong kantor pusat perusahaan mebel terbesar di Korea Selatan.

"Tak apa aku datang kemari?" Bisik Hankyung pada Siwon yang menampakkan wajah pede abis, Hankyung tampak kurang percaya diri, pasalnya, hari ini ia akan bertemu ayah Siwon yang menjadi orang yang sangat ia takuti. "Apa kata rekan Appa-mu nanti?"

Siwon menjawab hanya dengan hembusan nafas santai. "Rileks." Katanya.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu jati dengan ukiran rumit menghiasi sisi-sisinya dan dipelitur sedemikian apik. _Convention Hall_, tulisan bergaya kuno yang terbingkai pada papan putih menggantung di tengah-tengah pintu.

"Selamat siang!" Siwon membuka dua daun pintu itu tanpa basa-basi. Hankyung terpatung di belakangnya, pikirannya tidak karuan.

Siwon melangkah masuk dengan tenang, beberapa peserta bertanya-tanya dengan berbisik satu sama lain, 'Bukankah yang diutus adalah putra bungsunya? Kenapa si sulung yang datang? Bersama _orang itu_ lagi.' Hankyung mengekor dengan canggung karena merasa ikut tersorot.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Kyuhyun mendapat halangan dalam perjalanan kemari, jadi saya mencoba menggantikan keabsenannya." Dengan santai Siwon duduk, ikuti Hankyung yang ragu-ragu.

"Mari kita buka rapat hari ini."

**_It's Not Fair_**

_Choi Co. Basement—12.00 KST_

Di lapangan parkir basement yang luas itu Siwon berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir, di belakangnya masih dengan setia Hankyung mengekor sebagai 'sekretaris' sekaligus 'sahabat' dan mungkin melebihi kedua kata itu.

"SIWON!" Bentak orang tua bersuara berat yang baru turun dari mobilnya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Appa?!" Gumanya pelan sedikit sinis. Ia menenggelamkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. _Angry Choi..._

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menghadiri rapat resmi itu?!" Mr. Choi meradang.

"Sudah kubilang Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghadirinya!" Jelas Siwon dengan nada ditinggikan, tak seperti biasa.

"Kau bisa telepon Mr. Jung, asisten Appa, untuk menggantikannya 'kan?! Apa tahu-mu soal mebel?! Kerjamu hanya meneruskan perusahaan sepatu yang kurang laku! Kau mau mengacaukan bisnis Appa, eoh?!" Mr. Choi hendak melayangkan telapaknya ke pipi anak sulungnya itu, tapi ia urungkan.

"Tampar aku, itu sudah biasa buatku, Appa! Tampar saja!" Diluar kesadaran Siwon karena terbakar emosi, ia membentak Appa-nya sendiri di tempat umum. Beberapa pegawai Choi Co. memperhatikan kejadian itu dari jauh.

"Kau..." Jeda, "Kau anak kurang ajar!" Mr. Choi benar-benar melayangkan tangannya sekarang.

TEP... sebelum tangan orang tua itu mendarat di pipi porselin seorang Choi Siwon, sebuah tangan lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangan Direktur Choi Co. "Jangan sakiti sahabatku!" Hankyung menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Mau apa kau bocah miskin?! Mau mengacaukan keharmonisan keluarga kami lagi seperti dulu?!" Maki Appa Siwon garang.

"Aku memang bocah miskin, tapi setidaknya aku masih punya etika untuk melindungi sahabatku sendiri." Jelas Hankyung datar.

Rasanya Appa Siwon sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya yang meletup-letup, ia bernafsu sekali untuk menghajar langsung pemuda yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua dari putra sulungnya.

"Sepenuhnya bukan kesalahanku. Aku sudah menelepon Appa akan ketidak hadiran Kyuhyun, tapi tak diangkat, bagaimana bisa aku menghubungi Jung Ahjussi?!" Siwon ikut membela, ia pasang badan. "Asal Appa tahu, dia bukan sekedar teman, sahabat, sekretaris. Dia lebih berharga dari semua itu, ayo pulang!" Ia menarik tangan Hankyung untuk segera pergi.

**_It's Not Fair_**

_SiHan's House—13.30 KST_

Hankyung menekan tombol kunci otomatis pada kunci mobilnya. Siwon masuk kedalam rumah bergaya minimalis dua lantai yang mereka sewa berdua. Rumah yang hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi di lantai atas, dapur serta ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan ruang tamu di lantai bawah. Hankyung pikir Siwon harus berdiri di bawah shower untuk mendinginkan otaknya. Setelah sepanjang perjalanan pulang tak sepatah katapun dari mereka keluar dan barusan membanting pintu dengan amat kerasnya. Siwon sangat marah hari ini.

CKLEK... Hankyung mengunci pintu rumah.

"Ge... kita jadi lupa beli melon, hahaha..." Siwon terkikik geli sambil menegak air mineral dingin dari kulkas. Tampangnya berantakan sekali, seperti orang dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Hankyung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Siwon barusan.

Siwon duduk di atas meja makan membelakangi Hankyung yang duduk di sofa beludru coklat menghadap jendela yang membatasi ruang tamu dan halaman depan, jarak mereka berjauhan meski dalam satu ruangan besar. Siwon menegak habis air dinginnya, jakunnya naik turun bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air dingin yang membasahi kerongkongan.

"Kan masih ada apel yang kemarin..." Jawab Hankyung pada akhirnya, suaranya terdengar malas.

Siwon ganti tak membalas. Ia menuangkan air dingin untuk dua gelas.

DRRRTTTT... DRRRTTTT... ponsel dalam saku celana Siwon bergetar. "Kyuhyun menelepon." Lapornya pada Hankyung.

"Yeobboseyo?"

"_Hyung, aku di kantor polisi sedang dimintai keterangan, kau datang kemari ya?"_

"Aku baru sampai dirumah."

"_Tolonglah... tadi Appa meneleponku, ia memarahiku habis-habisan lewat ponsel. Katanya dia tak mau membebaskanku dari polisi."_

"Nasibmulah!"

"_Hyung, ini penting... kau harus datang juga sebagai saksi!"_

"Di lokasi, yang jadi saksi bukan cuma aku! Kau selesaikanlah sendiri, kau sudah besar!"

"_Kepalamu botak! Aku bocah yang belum punya ID, naik mobil, pakai SIM tembak! Lagipula tabunganku juga belum banyak sebagai sekretaris Appa."_

"Siapa suruh!"

"_Itu mobil dinas dari Appa, hyung... kalau disita polisi bisa-bisa aku ditendang dari rumah. Tolonglah, sekali saja ya?"_

"ID Card ku masih baru, sayang kalau itu yang harus disita."

"_Hyuuuung..."_

"Baiklah... gimana keadaan ibu anak itu?"

"_Untunglah dia hidup, kepalanya kebentur tidak sampai parah. Cepat datang kemari ya, hyung."_

"Anaknya?"

"_Dia menunggui ibunya di rumah sakit. Kasihan sekali dia, rupanya ibunya single parent, sekarang tak ada yang mengurusnya, dia tak kenal siapa-siapa di Seoul."_

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang."

"_Cepat ya, gamsha hyung..."_

Tut tut tut...

"Aku harus ke kantor polisi menemui Kyuhyun, kau ikut tidak?" Siwon turun dari atas meja sembari membawa dua gelas bening berisi air dingin untuk dirinya dan Hankyung.

Hankyung tak menjawab. Dia menguping seluruh pembicaraan Siwon dan adiknya dalam telepon. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena ibu anak itu tidak mati. Sekelebat pikiran 10 tahun lalu menghantuinya, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Kecelakaan tadi seperti déjà vu saja, ia ingat ibu. Sungguh nasib anak itu masih lebih baik dibanding dirinya.

Hankyung iri pada anak itu, kenapa hal yang sangat dicintai anak itu masih terjaga? Kenapa miliknya tidak. Ia iri pada Siwon, kenapa ia memiliki semua yang kumiliki tapi dia begitu membencinya bahkan ingin membuangnya.

Sungguh tidak adil, rasanya Hankyung ingin marah dan melampiaskan kekesalannya, tapi pada siapa? Dirinya sendiri atas kecerobohannya kah? Atau pada orang yang menyia-nyiakan apa yang dimilikinya?

"Gege? Kau mau ikut ti—" Ulang Siwon terputus.

DUAKHH...

**_It's Not Fair_**

"Kyu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang. Tiba-tiba saja Hankyung mengamuk dan menghajarku tanpa sebab."

"_Menghajarmu?! Kurang ajar sekali bocah itu, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, hyung?"_

"Tenang, beruntunglah kau punya kakak seorang binaragawan."

"_Cih, binaragawan dari Hongkong!"_

"Ssssttt... dia sedang tidur setelah ku bekap hidungnya dengan _kloroform_."

"_HAH?!"_

"Hahaha... Kidding! Mana mungkin aku berbuat sejahat itu pada sahabatku sendiri. Aku hanya memberinya sedikit FS_(1)_."

"_Hyung mesum!"_

"Bukankah kau juga sering melakukan hal yang sama pada Minnie?"

"_Hyunggg!"_

"Apa?"

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasibku di kantor polisi."_

"Nanti sore aku kesana setelah kupastikan Ryeowook datang menjaga Hankyung."

"_RYEOWOOK?! Bagaimana jika ketika pulang dia sudah jadi tofu?"_

"Kau tak kenal siapa itu Ryeowook, makannya kau meremehkannya."

"_Aku kenal kok! Bocah kerempeng teman sekelasku dulu' kan?!"_

"Lebih dari itu."

**_To Be Continued_**

**AN : Yah... ini ff SIHAN requestan FrankiezCrazy, jangan lupa dikomen—buat Frank! Awas kalo nggak! /angkat piso/**

**Oya, bagian awal aku merasa aneh. Bagaimana bisa SiHan naik sepeda berdua? Secara badan mereka kayak baboon /dilempar kendi/ kasihan sepedanya meskipun umur mereka 18-17... **

**Reader : lho katanya beda 2 tahun -_-**

**Faza : iyo, kan orang Korea umure ditambahi 1 tahun. Lha, kalo orang Cina kan nggak...**

_(1)_**FS itu FunService. Harusnya FanService tapi kurasa melakukannya bukan hanya sekedar untuk memuaskan fans tapi untuk Having Fun buat mereka juga... ngerti maksud saya? Saya begitu mesum ya? Ahaaaaaahahah...**

**Ini Rewrite, makasih buat yang sudah review di chapter yang salah update kemarin :DDD**

**Kyuaniee fiee **: Jawabannya, ikuti saja lanjutan ffnya :D Kamsha...

**FrankiezCrazy **: Kok lu review 2x? Rajin bener... sip deh, terus di dukung ya, kamsha :D

**FannyHan **: Frank ikut promosi -_- Kamu SiHan shipper juga ya? Wahhh... Kamsha sudah mau komen :D

**dindaR **: Ada gak apanya? Makasih sudah mau ngisi kotak review XD

**Rizki **: Kamsha sudah komen :D

**Yosh, silahkan review sekiranya hanya setitik untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**FAZA Phantomhive**


	2. Chapter 2

"**It's Not Fair"**

**Super Junior (c) SM Ent**

**Tan Hangeng or Hankyung (c) Himself**

**.**

**NO Bashing!**

**.**

_Police Office—18.00 KST_

"Kau itu payah ya, Kyu?!" Siwon menggeplak punggung kepala bersurai caramel itu keras, sampai si pemiliknya terdorong beberapa langkah kedepan.

Kyu mengusap-usap punggung kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat ulah sang hyung sendiri. "Maksud hyung?"

"Ya, dirumah saja kau seperti jagoan, tapi realisasi di luar rumah tak ada. Kau seperti _pecundang_!" Bentak Siwon masih dengan gaya santainya.

"Jangan menghinaku. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya dikerubungi orang-orang pasar! Mereka itu seperti monster!"

"Iya, itu karena kau terlalu manja. Kau kurang sosialisasi, akibatnya kau tak punya relasi yang membantumu kecuali aku, _orang pasar _itu. Beruntunglah aku ada disana, bisa-bisa kau kena permainan hakim sendiri!"

"..." Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata.

"Coba buktikan kalau kau tidak manja!" Siwon menghentikan langkah sambil berkacak pinggang menghadapi namdongsaeng yang melotot kearahnya. "Kau lihat disana?"

Siwon menunjuk kearah gang sempit diujung jalan yang dihuni kumpulan hewan-hewan menjijikan serta bak-bak sampah yang menguarkan bau tak sedap hingga ke jalan raya. Beberapa pemuda bertubuh kekar dengan pakaian lusuh bergaya rambut punk memegang botol-botol soju beraroma pekat terkadang tampak dan bersembunyi lagi.

"Kau berani berinteraksi dengan mereka?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yah... setidaknya hanya lewat." Ujar Siwon enteng. "Itupun tak menjamin keselamatanmu lho..."

"WHAAAAT?"

"Berani tidak? Kau itu laki-laki lho. Kau tahu umur mereka sama denganmu, mereka juga anak-anak SMU!" Jelas Siwon dengan nada galak. "Cepat sana! Aku tak suka menunggu."

"Tak usah di tunjukkan juga orang-orang tahu kalau aku laki-laki hyung!"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan kalau kau benar laki-laki."

"Kau berani bertaruh apa kalau ternyata aku bisa?"

"20 kaset game terbaru, itu kalau kau berhasil berinteraksi dengan mereka. Kalau hanya lewat, 1 kaset saja, bagaimana?"

"Deal! Meskipun hanya 1 yang penting dapat. Ahahahaha..." Kyuhyun jejingkrakan di halaman kantor polisi seperti gadis yang baru saja memenangkan undian berhadiah kosmetik kecantikan. /abaikan

**_It's Not Fair_**

_SiHan's House—18.00 KST_

"UGH!" Hankyung terbangun ditengah-tengah kamarnya yang serba putih-hitam itu. Ia terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil memijat pelipisnya dan mengumpulkan memori.

"Kau sudah bangun, ge?" Tanya sebuah suara dalam remang-remang kamar.

Hankyung mencoba menyesuaikan pupil matanya dengan cahaya _desk lamp_ yang redup. "Wookie? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Ia bangkit dan menghampiri bocah bertubuh mungil yang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil membuka buku paket matematika SMU kelas 2.

"Tadi Siwon-hyung memintaku kemari. Kebetulan aku juga sedang sendirian dirumah, orang tuaku pergi ke rumah nenek di Ilsan." Jelas remaja cantik itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia laki-laki.

"Sedang apa kau?" Hankyung menepuk bahu namja bernama lengkap _Kim Ryeowook_ itu dan membolak-balikkan halaman buku miliknya yang terbuka.

"Belajar." Jawab Wookie singkat.

"Babo! Bagaimana bisa belajar dalam gelap, kau ingin merusak matamu?!" Marah Hankyung sembari berjalan menuju sakelar lampu di sisi pintu.

CTEK! Lampu dinyalakan.

"Mian, ge... a-aku hanya tidak mau membangunkan—"

"Ah... mian aku berkata kasar padamu." Ia mengusap lembut rambut kemerahan milik Wookie. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah makan sore?"

Wookie menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya. "Tapi aku sudah masak untuk gege tadi. Siwon-hyung yang menyuruhku."

"Siwon yang menyuruhmu? Sialan bocah itu!" Hardik Hankyung dengan emosi.

"Kenapa, ge?"

"He? Tidak-tidak..." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal karena gugup. 'Sialan, berani-beraninya dia memperalat anak kecil.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ayo ge, kita makan... aku sudah lapar sejak tadi." Wookie bangkit dari kursi yang lebih dari 2 jam yang lalu didudukinya.

"Lho? Kau bilang sudah memasakkannya sejak tadi, kenapa tidak makan duluan?"

"Aku tidak biasa makan sendiri."

"Maksudmu aku harus menyuapimu begitu?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak, bukan begitu aku—"

"Oh ya, aku mengerti maksudmu. Ayo makan!" Hankyung memotong kalimat bocah yang hanya setinggi bahunya.

**_It's Not Fair_**

"Baiklah kuakui... Kau setengah namja!" Seru Siwon sambil berlalu.

Kyuhyun terpaku beberapa saat, setelah itu dia baru mencerna perkataan hyungnya. "HE? Apa katamu hyung?!" Ia mengejar Siwon yang sudah berjarak beberapa langkah di depan.

"Ya! Kau hanya separuh namja! Saat kepergok tadi kau seperti cecak kejepit, tahu!"

"Meskipun sepereti cecak kejepit aku sudah berani, bweeek!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dengan maksud mengejek Siwon.

"Kalau menjulurkan lidah seperti itu kau sudah jadi cecak beneran." Goda Siwon dengan nada bercanda.

Kyuhyun merengut. Dalam hati ia mengutuk hyungnya jadi cecak. "Ayo kita pulang, dimana mobilku?"

"Mobil, bukankah itu di sita polisi sampai pihak tertuduh mengizinkan untuk dibebaskan? Kalau mereka mengizinkan, jika tidak, yasudah relakan saja."

Kyuhyun terpatung tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kata Appa nanti?"

"Bilang saja ditilang, mudah 'kan?" Siwon terus berjalan sambil mereganggkan otot-otot lengan dan punggungnya.

"Huffttt... kau kira itu mudah!" Kyuhyun menggerutu. "Kalau begitu dimana mobilmu, aku ingin segera pulang."

"Aku tak bawa mobil, BBM sekarang mahal, lagipula minyak bumi juga sebentar lagi akan habis, sayang kalau tidak di—"

"BAH! Sok bijak!" Potong Kyuhyun dengan emosi _full capacity _di ubun-ubun, dia capek meladeni hyungnya yang tidak bisa diajak serius kalau bicara. "Kalau kau masih punya uang kita naik bis saja, nanti biayanya kuganti deh, janji!"

"Siapa bilang aku bawa dompet, sepeserpun aku tak bawa. Kau yang membuatku lupa semuanya karena terburu-buru, hampir tiap menit kau meneleponku dan menanyakan, 'Sudah sampai dimana, hyung?' berkali-kali bahkan saat aku berlari sampai kemari." Siwon menjelaskan panjang, lebar, dan emosi.

"Lalu bagaimana kita pulang?"

"Ya jalan kaki!"

"MWOOOO?" Teriakan Kyuhyun menggetarkan laut dan daratan, sampai-sampai burung tidak jadi pulang kesarangnya sore itu.

"Jangan mengeluh biar cepat sampai." Ia merangkul bahu Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu bergerak cepat.

"Aku tetap dapat hadiahku 'kan hyung?"

"Hadiah?" Siwon pura-pura lupa.

"Iya, 1 kaset game karena aku berhasil lewat ujung jalan tadi."

"Oh ya, tapi kau juga butuh bantuanku saat kepergok dan ditarik masuk tadi." Siwon mencari-cari alasan.

"Iya juga, tapi aku sudah membuktikan kalau aku namja, NAMJA TULEN!"

"Separuh namja! Itu baru benar."

"Apa mak—"

"Karena kau separuh namja, hadiahnya juga separuh!" Siwon menempelkan dahinya didahi Kyuhyun, kedua bola mata jernih mereka bertatapan.

"Bagaimana bisa, 'kan 1 keping kaset game?"

"Ya, dibagi dua. Mengerti dibagi dua 'kan? Juara olimpiade matematika masa' tidak mengerti?!"

"Geez...'

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih dengan santainya berjalan menyusuri senja, matahari tampak bulat di ujung jalan yang menurun itu. Keduanya masih saling bercengkrama layaknya kakak-adik yang saling melindungi sampai keduanya menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

**_It's Not Fair_**

"Masakan buatanmu enak sekali, Wookie! Seperti buatan juru masak hotel bintang lima." Puji Hankyung dengan segenap hatinya.

"Terima kasih, ge... aku pikir ini biasa saja, gege orang pertama yang memuji masakanku lho..." Wookie berbinar-binar di kursi makannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dirumahku tidak ada yang memuji masakanku meski aku sudah memasaknya dengan bumbu cinta. Itu sebabnya aku khawatir kalau gege tidak menyukai masakanku, bahkan menyisahkannya seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang dirumah."

Hankyung terpatung ditempatnya. "Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu kalau mereka tidak menyukai makanannya. Mereka punya alasan untuk tidak menghabiskannya." Jeda. "Ya, alasan..."

"Karena masakanku tidak enak!" Bola mata Wookie berkaca-kaca.

Hankyung semakin bingung, bocah dihadapannya menangis. "Ayolah, ini enak kok! Bahkan masakan juru masak bintang lima saja kalah." Pujinya lagi. "Jangan hanya terpaku dengan satu pendapat, di dunia ini 'kan masih banyak orang yang mau memberikan pendapatnya tentang masakanmu. Coba nanti kita lihat, bagaimana reaksi Siwon ketika dia mencoba makanan terlezat di dunia ini."

"Kalau nanti Siwon-hyung bilang tidak enak?"

"Aku yakin dia pasti ketagihan. Indra pengecap dan penciumannya masih bagus, hahaha..."

"Kecuali kalau sel olfaktori_(1)_ dan papila_(2)_nya kacau, hahaha..." Timpal Wookie, dia menampakkan wajah cerianya seperti biasa. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, dan tangis itu dilupakannya.

"Hahahaha..." Keduanya tertawa lepas di meja makan.

"Hey, siapa yang memperbolehkan tertawa di meja makan?!" Suara berat dari pria bertubuh tinggi dan _six pack _berdiri di sisi meja makan dibelakangnya berdiri namja semampai berwajah kuyu basah keringat, gebrakan meja membuat dua namja itu harus menggigit garpunya masing-masing. "Kalian membicarakanku ya?"

"Begitulah adanya, ADAWWW..." Wookie berteriak nyaring akibat tendangan maut Hankyung di tulang keringnya.

"Tidak, kami hanya membicarakan sel olfaktori dan papilamu." Jawab Hankyung asal masih memenerikan isyarat wajah kearah Wookie.

"Itu sama saja bodoh!" Siwon menoyor dahi Hankyung keras.

"Mian, mian, mian... kami mau cuci piring, kalian nikmati hidangannya dulu, nanti akan kukupas buah untuk kalian." Keduanya langsung menghilang dibalik dinding dapur sambil membawa piring kotor.

**_It's Not Fair_**

"Ayo makan malam dulu." Siwon langsung ambil posisi di kursi dekat kulkas.

"Aku harus segera pulang sebelum Appa menelepon, nanti aku dimarahi lagi."

"Makan sebentar saja, sayangi tubuhmu yang energinya terpakai berjalan jauh tadi, lagipula hormati Wookie yang tadi kusuruh masak." Bujuk Siwon lalu menyendoki nasi kedalam mangkuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku enggan." Kyuhyun mencoba mengelak lagi.

"Ini rumah kakakmu, bagaimana bisa enggan? Cepat duduk, kau tak mau mengabiskan banyak waktu 'kan?"

"Baiklah..." Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon, ia mengangkat sumpitnya, lalu menuangkan Tteokbokki_(3)_ ke dalam mangkuk yang masih kosong.

"Selamat makan..." Serunya.

"Selamat makan..." Balas Siwon.

Keduanya makan dalam keheningan, sampai sebuah pertanyaan memecahkan dinding keheningan itu.

"Oya, aku mau tanya tentang _bocah itu_." Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya beberapa saat.

"Siapa?"

"Pemuda China itu lho..." Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya, takut orang yang bersangkutan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh... kenapa?" Siwon menyuap potongan ikan lagi kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau bilang dia menghajarmu sebelum kau berangkat ke kantor polisi tadi?"

"Ya, itu benar. Hanya sebuah pukulan ringan di rahangku, setelah itu kucium dia!" Jawab Siwon enteng setelah menelan kunyahannya.

"Aku kesal, berani-beraninya dia menghajarmu seperti itu." Kyuhyun emosi.

"Bukan menghajarku, _evil_! Lagipula dia sering berbuat seperti itu."

"SERING?! Atas dasar bercanda?" Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena tidak menerima jawaban lengkap dan harus membuatnya berkali-kali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Dia serius melakukannya."

"Keparat! BOCAH KEPARAT! Aku akan menghajarnya!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan membanting sumpit ke meja.

"Jangan gegabah dan berhenti menyerapahinya seperti itu. Cepet duduk dan habiskan makananmu!" Bentak Siwon tegas diatas kursinya.

Kyuhyun luluh, ia kembali duduk.

"Ada apa? Kudengar ribut-ribut dari ruang makan?" Wookie menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tembok.

"Tidak ada, kau kembali bekerja sana!" Semprot Kyuhyun teman seangkatannya ketus.

"Huh!" Gerutu Wookie sebal kemudian masuk ke dapur lagi.

"Lagipula di punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk melakukan hal itu padaku."

Kyuhyun menyerngitkan alis. "Memang apa alasannya? Apadia tidah tahu kalau kau keturunan seorang miliarder, hyung."

"Aku hanya keturunan dan bukan seorang miliarder. Aku tak suka membanggakan orang lain padahal diriku sendiri belum sukses. Alasannya—"

**_It's Not Fair _**

"Hyung, tolong ambilkan buah semangka di kulkas." Wookie masih dalam pekerjaannya mengelap piring dan menyusunnya dilemari.

"Semangka? Aku tak membeli semangka tadi pagi."

"Aku membawanya dari rumah, habis orang rumah tak ada yang mau, mungkin disini akan habis." Wookie mengelap tangannya di lap kering yang tergantung di sisi bak cucian piring.

"Baiklah..." Sosok Hankyung hilang dibalik tembok.

**.**

"Alasannya dia hanya ingin mem-_back up _sikapku yang buruk—"

"Hey, bagaimana menurutmu masakan Wookie? Enak tidak? Dia itu calon juru masak hotel bintang lima lho..." Sahut Hankyung tiba-tiba dan membuka kulkas di dekat Siwon duduk.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah Tteokbokki paling enak sepanjang masa!" Seru Siwon berbunga-bunga.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyunnie?"

"Eeekk... hentikan, aku bukan yeoja bodoh!"

PLAK! Satu tamparan dipipinya oleh Siwon yang sisi ke-kuda-annya muncul.

"Enak." Ralatnya singkat.

"Bagus!" Hankyung menggendong buah semangka bulat itu ke dapur.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat tingkah aneh sahabat kakaknya.

Siwon angkat bahu.

**.**

"Semangka yang bagus, kulitnya mulus dan terlihat segar. Kau pintar memilih buah ya, Wookie?" Hankyung meletakkan semangka yang cukup besar itu diatas talenan. "Kau tahu tidak, tadi Siwon dan Kyuhyun memuji masakanmu lho, katanya ini adalah Tteokbokki terenak sepanjang masa!"

"Benarkah Kyuhyun bilang begitu, setahuku dia cuma pintar mencemooh!" Wookie merengut sambil menghujamkan pisaunya pada semangka di hadapannya dengan emosi, cairan merah dari dalam semangka itu terciprat ke segala arah.

"UKH!" Hankyung tiba-tiba merasa mual, tangannya memegangi perutnya yang melilit.

"Hyung, ada apa?!" Wookie panik, ia menghampiri Hankyung yang bersender di dinding dapur, perlahan merosot ke lantai.

"Uhuk... uhuk... hoek..." Hankyung memuntahkan isi perutnya, peristiwa Wookie menghujamkan pisau pada buah semangka mengingatkan dirinya pada suatu waktu yang membuatnya trauma seumur hidup.

**_It's Not Fair_**

BRAKKK... pintu rumah dibuka dengan kasar oleh soerang ahjussi berwajah sangar.

"Rupanya kau disini, Kyuhyun-ah... kau ingin lari dari Appa seperti hyung mu yang tak tahu budi, eoh?!"

PLAKKK... ia menampar Kyuhyun tepat di pipinya cairan merah pekat mengalir dari hidung mancungnya.

"Cepat pulang, aku tak ingin kau menjadi liar seperti kakakmu yang bodoh itu!" Hardik Mr. Choi garang, ia menarik sebelah kerah baju Kyuhyun membuat 3 kancing teratasnya lepas, mengekspose dada putih Kyuhyun yang penuh jahitan karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Lepaskan Appa!" Siwon menahan tangan Appanya yang membuat Kyuhyun tercekik kalung rantainya sendiri.

"Kau mau mengajak adikmu agar seliar kamu? Tidak akan!" Bentaknya lagi masih menarik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalau begitu caranya dia akan mati tercekik!" Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun yang megap-megap berusaha kehabisan oksigen, dari matanya meleleh air mata.

Mr. Choi melepaskan cengraman kasar itu. Kyuhyun ambruk ke lantai.

"Jangan berbuat kasar pada darah dagingmu sendiri!" Gantian Siwon membentak.

"Jangan sok bijak kau!" Mr. Choi melayangkan tangannya kearah Siwon.

TEP...

"Lihat Kyu, bahkan kakakmu berani melawan Appa!" Ia menendang rusuk Kyuhyun yang terlentang di lantai. Membuat remaja 15 tahun itu menggulung kesakitan.

"Lebih baik Appa pulang dan mendinginkan kepala, itu lebih baik, aku tahu Appa sangat lelah hari ini."

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berdiri sebelum kemarahan Appanya memuncak.

"Mau apa kau sentuh Kyuhyun? Mengajarinya menjadi liar?"

"Justru Appa yang mengajarinya bertindak seperti itu, mendidik anak dengan kekerasan akan membuat dia jadi sosok yang keras juga! Appa tahu aku seperti ini karena ingin mencari kedamaianku sendiri! Aku ini manusia, punya kebebasan bertindak apa yang kusuka. Tidak suka dikekang, apalagi disiksa seperti ini. Aku ini manusia, bukan binatang sirkus!"

DEG! Mr. Choi merasa tersindir, ia menatap Siwon tajam. "Ayo kita pulang!" Serunya dan berlalu.

Siwon memapah Kyuhyun keluar rumah.

**_It's Not Fair_**

"Hyuuuung!" Teriak Wookie dari arah dapur. "Siwon-hyung. Gege kenapa?"

"Ada apa dengan gege?" Ia menatap Wookie intens.

"Cepat ikut aku!" Wookie melesat pergi.

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N : Mian kalau nemuin Typo yang amat sangat banyak.**

**Janji saya publish 2chap sudah selesai ya? Tiap chap kemungkinan kupublish tiap minggu kalau ada waktu.**

**(1)sel olfaktori, menerima rangsangan berbentuk gas, berada dalam hidung.**

**(2)papila, bintil-bintil di lidah untuk mengecap rasa**

**(3)tteokbokki, sup ikan pedas dengan pasta cabai**

**FF ini kemarin dihapus oleh adminnya, membuat saya sedikit trauma untuk publish lagi. Ya, saya cuma mau bilang kalau ini adalah fanFICTION dimana semuanya hasil karya para fans terhadap biasnya. Ini RPF kah? Padahal orang aslinya masih baik-baik saja, mereka juga suka baca fanfic, apa salah?**

******Last, saya sudah terima laporan review di email, thanks for :**

**YunieNie**

**kyuminjoong**

**Simbaa**

**Rizki**

**FrankiezCrazy**

**Satu lagi, ada yang bisa menerjemahkan **

_"Not allowed :_**  
**

_interactive, chat/script, real person, MST, etc"_

**Admin FFN menirimi saya laporan seperti itu lewat email, tapi berhubung saya payah di Bahasa Inggris, mohon bantuan menerjemahkannya :D**

**.**

**Regards**

**FAZA Phantomhive**


	3. Chapter 3

"**It's Not Fair"**

**Super Junior (c) SM Ent**

**Tan Hangeng or Hankyung (c) Himself**

**.**

**NO Bashing!**

**.**

_SiHan's House—16.00 KST_

Hankyung sedang tertidur ketika Siwon pulang. Si surai cokelat sengaja pulang cepat hari ini, padahal matahari masih menampakkan batang hidungnya di garis horison senja. Biasanya ketika bulan telah tinggi dia baru akan pulang dengan wajah kusut.

Siwon menaiki perlahan _springbed king size_-nya, Hankyung yang sejak ia masuk kamar terlihat sedang terlelap itu menoleh. "Hai, sudah pulang?" Sapanya lebih dulu sebelum Siwon yang berbicara.

Yang disapa hanya menampakkan _dimple smile_-nya yang khas. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi pemuda itu, namun segera ditepis si pemilik kulit tan.

"Aku sudah cukup beristirahat hari ini." Sanggahnya.

Siwon tak menyahut, ia malah berbalik menghadap cermin yang sejajar dengan spring bed mereka, kemudian melepas sepatu yang sejak pagi dikenakan. Setelah meregangkan dasi cokelat bergarisnya ia merebahkan diri di samping Hankyung yang terbingung-bingung karena sikap tidak biasa Siwon hari ini.

"Kenapa?" ia membetulkan posisi rebahannya menghadap Siwon. Namun pemuda itu masih menunjukkan kegelisahan, ia menutupi mata dengan lengan besarnya sambil menghela nafas panjang-panjang. "Ada masalah apa?" Hankyung bertanya lagi.

Siwon masih bungkam, kali ini ia membuang nafas kasar. "Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit." Jawabnya kemudian. "Dia nekat lompat dari lantai dua balkon kamarnya."

"WHAT?!" beruntunglah si pemuda kelahiran Cina itu masih punya impuls yang bagus untuk segera merespon berita konyol Siwon tentang si pecandu game. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku pikir otaknya sudah meninggalkan kepala batunya itu!" umpat Siwon. "Ini karena Appa! Dia yang menyebabkan kenekatan pada bocah itu, dia yang membuatnya hampir mati, kau tahu?!" amarah Siwon.

Hankyung terpatung, 'Appa-nya lagi...' pikirnya. Selalu saja begitu pada orang yang kerap disapanya ahjussi, dengan sikap kerasnya yang berlebihan dan badannya yang tinggi serta kekar seperti algojo, ia tampak seperti monster, bahkan bagi anak-anaknya sendiri. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah termakan usia, mengingat sudah lebih separuh abad hidupnya di bumi, tapi tetap saja begitu. Seolah dia hidup tanpa pernah mengenal arti kelembutan hati.

"Semalaman Kyuhyun disiksanya! Entah apa yang dilakukan si tua bangka itu sampai Kyuhyun nekat kabur kemari lewat balkon kamarnya tanpa pelindung." Siwon mulai berceloteh. "Aku heran pada Kyuhyun, kenapa ia masih berani tinggal bersama sosok Hulk yang mengerikan!" Ia menjambak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan sejak tadi.

Hankyung tak bergeming, ia membiarkan sang karib terus merancau tidak jelas, biarkan letupan emosinya membara hingga abu. Baru disaat kepalanya mendingin dia akan angkat bicara.

Siwon lanjut berceloteh. "Aku sudah menawarkannya untuk tinggal bersamaku, sebagai sekretaris pribadiku, tapi semua ditolaknya mentah-mentah." Jeda sesaat. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak polos anak itu?!" erangnya hingga tampaklah urat lehernya yang menegang.

Hening.

Sepertinya si surai cokelat itu sudah menuntaskan semuanya. Hankyung mengambil nafas ingin segera berkata. Sayangnya lebih dulu terpotong.

Siwon terduduk. "Dasar bodoh kau Kyu! Kau seolah tak peduli pada hyung-mu yang masih memberikan _respect_, aku masih peduli tidak seperti Umma yang langsung meninggalkan kita tanpa tanggung jawab!" ia menonjok-nonjok angin dihadapannya seperti orang gila. "Kau pikir untuk apa seorang kakak lahir duluan?!" Jeda. "Jelas untuk melindungi adik yang lahir setelahnya!"**(Diambil dari : Bleach jilid 1, mangaka : Tite Kubo)**

Hankyung mulai tak sabar, daun telinganya panas mendengar celotehan kasar, ia juga terduduk sejajar Siwon, dan mulai mengelus-elus punggung bidang pemuda atletis yang dirudung emosi itu. "Kau tak ingin menjenguknya?" bisik si Cina halus.

"Aku ingin!" bentaknya, "Tapi—"

"Tapi apa? Kupikir Kyuhyun juga sedang menanti seorang kakak penghibur di rumah sakit yang membosankan." Potong Hankyung cepat.

Telak! Entah bagaimana bisa api di kepalanya menjadi es, seperti bisikan mistis putri duyung yang membuat kapal-kapal bajak laut karam mengantam karang saja, tak bisa disangkal lagi kata-kata Hankyung barusan. Siwon luluh pada pemuda oriental itu.

"Aku ikut ya?" pinta Hankyung.

Siwon menautkan alis. "Tapi kau sedang sakit."

"A-ku tak pe-du-li!" sanggah Hankyung dengan mengeja suku katanya, lalu bangun dari _springbed_ berbalut sprei biru-putih kesukaan mereka berdua.

**_It's Not Fair_**

_Hospital—16.53 KST_

Ketika keduanya sampai di kamar ber-plat 407, yang ditemukannya hanya seorang pemuda berambut sewarna kayu sedang menatap televisi dengan wajah datar. Tapi setelah kelereng matanya menangkap kedua sosok itu, gembiralah hatinya melihat siapa yang datang disaat ia benar-benar membutuhkan kakaknya. "Siwon-hyung!" kulit pucat wajahnya sirna sudah.

Siwon hanya berjalan dengan lunglai ke sisi kiri ranjang itu, lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi yang ada setelah meletakkan kresek berisi buah-buahan diatas meja. "Bodoh!" umpatnya, tangannya dikerahkan untuk menoyor dahi Kyuhyun. Tapi sesaat setelah itu ia mendapat toyoran balasan dari Hankyung lebih keras.

"Kau yang bodoh, bodoh!" umpat Hankyung dengan bodohnya, disambut lirikan Siwon yang menyiratkan arti minta penjelasan dari kata-kata bodohnya barusan.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menatap kebodohan kedua orang bodoh itu akhirnya terkikik juga dengan bodohnya. Jelas ia heran, kenapa si Faza sarap ini nulis kata 'bodoh' dengan jumlah yang kelewat bodoh juga. Entahlah, mungkin seluruh sarafnya terserang virus eh, atau bakteri? kebodohan setelah 3 minggu tenaganya diforsir dengan jadwal yang amat bodoh. Ah, lupakan paragraf bodoh ini, intinya Kyuhyun terkikik dengan bodohnya. #==

"Dasar BODOH!" kali ini Siwon mengumpat tanpa menoyor dahi si maniak game, tapi tetap saja si pemuda Cina itu menoyornya. Aneh memang!

"Bodo[h] amat lah!" Siwon kesal sendiri membaca script yang kian nyeleneh ini.

Si _evil_ bungsu itu semakin menggila tawanya seperti _angel_ _of_ _death_ yang memainkan nyawa si korban, dasar gila! Entah karena apa dia tertawa dengan tidak jelasnya padahal tak ada yang perlu di tertwakan, apakah hormon _yaoi_-nya sedang meningkat setelah melihat Faza nan ganteng ini? GAH! _Script_ yang kacau, Faza menggila! Hey, saya ganteng... _u need to know_! #plaks

**Back to straight line... (Lupakan hal yang tak masuk akal!)**

"Appa sudah menjenguk?" tanya Siwon setelah terdiam cukup lama, setelah meratapi kegajean sang pembuat plot.

"Belum." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Siwon menghela nafas kasar kemudian bersandar pada kursinya. Lamat-lamat terdengar sang adik terisak. Tapi Siwon tetap diam, Hankyungpun begitu.

"Aku tak mau kembali..." ujar Kyuhyun disela tangisnya. "Sekarang aku takut, aku mengerti kata-katamu waktu itu, hyung." Kyuhyun terus menangis, sementara kedua orang itu tampak memantung.

Sampai akhirnya Hankyung pergi ke sisi lain dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambut madu remaja 15 tahun itu.

"Aku takut, aku tak mau pulang." Adunya pada teman sang kakak. Hankyung hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil merapalkan sesuatu dengan halus, "Aku mengerti." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun masih menangis, hingga pada akhirnya Siwon merangkul saudaranya itu. memeluknya dengan sayang sambil membelai rambutnya yang masih muda. "Aku janji akan menemukan jalan keluar untuk kebaikanmu. Aku janji." Kedua kakak-beradik itu masih berpelukan tanpa menyadari Hankyung menghilang dari ruangan itu.

**_It's Not Fair_**

"Kau menangis, _dude_?" Siwon menghampiri sosok yang menyendiri di lorong sambil bersandar di dinding. Kepalanya tertunduk poninya terjuntai ditarik grafitasi hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku sedang main handphone." Perkataannya terdengar janggal, karena layar handphone-nya mati sama sekali.

"Suaramu tak bisa mengelabuiku, tahu. Kau menangis, ada apa?" lelaki yang belum berganti baju kemeja sejak pagi itu mendekat, tapi Hankyung malah buang muka ke sisi lain sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Hey, ayolah aku tak suka bermain kucing-tikus bersamamu, ceritakan padaku masalahmu." Ia merangkul bahu si Cina. "Apa kau cemburu karena aku memeluk Kyuhyun?" goda Siwon, Hankyung malah mendorong badannya agar menjauh.

"Kau marah padaku?" _orb_-nya menatap Hankyung lekat. "Atas dasar apa?"

"Ya, aku membenci kau dan Kyuhyun!" teriaknya, perlahan tubuhnya merosot di dinding.

Siwon menautkan alis. "Kupikir ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bercerita." Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memperhatikan situasi. "Kita ke cafétaria sekarang, mau?" ia menggandeng tangan Hankyung untuk bangun.

"Tidak, makanan rumah sakit tidak ada yang enak. Apakah kau berpikir demikian?" tiba-tiba Hankyung mengangkat dagunya, mukanya merah. "Kudengar yeoja yang ditabrak Kyuhyun kemarin dirawat disini? Bolehkah aku menjenguknya?" tambah Hankyung membuat ujung-ujung alis Siwon semakin bertemu.

'Kenapa sih dengan bocah ini?' Entah makan apa dia pagi ini sehingga membuatnya error seperti itu, bukankah barusan dia ngambek?

"Kenapa? Aku ingin menjenguk yeoja itu sekarang." Ia mengibas-kibaskan telapaknya di hadapan Siwon yang memandangnya bingung. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?" serunya sambil menarik lengan Siwon.

Siwon tak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia mangekor dengan tanda tanga besar di kepalanya, meski langkahnya mengikuti si Chinese itu.

**_It's Not Fair_**

Di ruangan yang cukup besar itu hanya ada seorang wanita yang terbaring di kasur rawat, serta seorang bocah sekitar 8 tahunan sedang bermain sendirian di karpet. Tampaknya bocah itu amat sangat kebosanan berada dalam ruangan sepanjang hari.

"Permisi..." Sapa Hankyung sopan saat memasuki ruangan bernuansa cokelat muda itu.

Melihatnya, si bocah langsung berlari mendekat ke ranjang dan bersembunyi di sebelah ibunya takut-takut. Hankyung hanya tersenyum lembut.

Siwon yang terlebih dulu mendekati ranjang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, ahjumma?" Sapanya kemudian.

"Ya, saya sudah merasa lebih segar sekarang. Hangeng yang terus-terusan merengek padaku agar segera pulang." Jawabnya.

Mendengar kata 'Hangeng', Hankyung tersentak, tapi dia masih bungkam.

Siwon melihat perubahan air muka Hankyung langsung berbicara lagi. "Perkenalkan ini teman baik saya, Hankyung, dia juga ada di sana ketika kejadian berlangsung." Katanya.

"Hankyung-imnida." Ia berbungkuk.

"Ini Dian-ahjumma, dia berasal dari China, sama sepertimu." Jelasnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Mungkin kau mengenalnya?" candanya.

Bibi Dian menyerngitkan alis. "Siapa nama aslimu, nak?"

"Hangeng, sama seperti dia!" serunya, ia menghampiri anak yang malu-malu itu, lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya.

"Marga?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tan." Jawabnya singkat masih berusaha untuk memikat bocah itu. Dasar Han Pedo!/Faza ditendang ke bulan pake jurus kungfu./

"TAN?!" Sontak Bibi Dian memekik pelan, semua mata tertoleh padanya. "Oh, Tuhan Maha Baik... terima kasih, aku menemukannya, Tuhan." Ia memuji-muji.

"Kau, anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan Tan Co.?"

"Ya, itu aku." Hankyung bertambah bingung. "Tapi perusahaan itu kuserahkan sebagian besar kewenangannya pada Siwon, aku tak tertarik dengan bisnis." Jelasnya.

"Tak masalah. Tan Co. Perusahaan sepatu yang sedang tenggelam namanya itu?"

"Ya. Itu benar dan tahun ini kami berkomitmen agar nama tersebut bersinar kembali."

"Aku benar-benar menemukannya, tak salah lagi!" Serunya girang.

Hankyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Aku Bibimu, adik dari ayahmu, Tan Han Lei." Jelasnya. Hankyung bagaikan ditiban seribu gajah mendengarnya, tak kalah dengan Siwon yang lebih kaget lagi mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Hankyung yang dikiranya hanya sebatang kara ternyata masih punya sanak-saudara meski hanya dua orang yang baru diketahuinya sekarang.

"Boleh aku berbicara empat mata denganmu, Han?" pintanya.

Siwon mengangguk dan segera mengerti maksudnya. Hangeng kecil diajaknya keluar ruangan dengan iming-iming mainan.

Tinggallah berdua Hankyung dengan bibinya di ruangan hening itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Kata Bibi Dian. "Ini menyangkut kepergian nenek beberapa hari lalu. Dan tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk menyampaikan wasiat ini." Ia menyerahkan sepucuk surat dengan kertas yang sedikit lecek di ujung-ujungnya.

Hankyung menerima dengan ragu. Ia belum pernah melihat sosok nenek sejak dia lahir 18 tahun lalu. Perlahan membuka segelnya kemudian membaca deretan Hanzi yang diusap dengan kuas dan tinta Cina dengan tangan gemetar.

Lama Hankyung mencerna Hanzi itu, sudah lama ia tidak berbicara dengan bahasa tanah airnya, sebabnya ia merasa kesulitan.

"Aku ingin mendengar kabar ibu-bapakmu." Ujar Bibi Dian usai Hankyung membaca surat itu.

"Bapak sudah meninggal saat aku empat tahun, dan ibu saat aku delapan tahun." Suaranya kecil dan serak.

Bibi Dian menghela nafas berat. "Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mendengar cerita mereka, lalu aku akan menceritakan maksud nenek dalam surat itu." katanya.

**_To BeContinued_**

**A/N : Wah, saya ingkar pada teman-teman... niatnya publish 1 minggu sekali, eh ternyata 5 minggu berturut-turut bentrok sama jadwal on air(WTF?)**

**Entah itu pekan ulangan, UTS, Idul Adha (saya pulkam), lomba mata pelajaran (sialnya gak lolos, cuma masuk 10 besar), Dharma Putra Paskibra (saya cinta Indonesia, mas bang!), minggu ke lima saya baru kesempetan dan buruk pula hasilnya! Typo udah kayak ngasih makan ayam, grrr...**

**Ah, moga temen-temen seneng :)**

**Nama bapak ama bibinya Hankyung saya ambil dari internet sama film...apa ya? Saya lupa! /lempar pantopel paskib/**

**.**

**Regards,**

**FAZA Phantomhive**


	4. Chapter 4 -FLASHBACK-

It's Not Fair

Chapter 4

.

_FLASHBACK_

"Mungkin malam itu sebagai malam terakhir di rumah kami yang nyaman."

Rumah berdinding kayu yang dipelitur sedemikian rupa, atapnya melengkung dan lancip keatas, pintu tepat di tengah muka depan dengan jendela di kanan-kirinya dan kesemuanya terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran khas negeri tirai bambu, rumah yang di kelilingi pagar dinding dengan pintu masuk kayu dengan patung naga yang menghiasinya, kesan budaya Cina yang mencolok dan tradisional, tapi disitulah keunikan bangunan tersebut di tanah Korea Selatan yang berbeda budaya. Hanya rumah sederhana dan dihuni keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Malam tahun baru di bilik tengah sangat tenang. Alunan alat musik tradisional Cina mengalun dari radio yang entah sejak kapan dinyalakan, iramanya memenuhi ruangan yang hanya dihuni anak-beranak yang sibuk urusannya masing-masing. Tak kalah, aroma teh hijau dari poci yang masih mengepul ikut menimbulkan kesan. Wanita berkulit langsat dan berwajah bulat, serta matanya bagaikan bulan sabit berkilat-kilat memantulkan cahaya perapian sibuk berkutat dengan rajutan sweter merah teruntuk sang anak lelaki yang berguling-guling di lantai dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sambil membaca buku cerita klasik.

Bocah lelaki itu adalah 'aku', Tan Hankyung, dan malam tahun baru tersebut merupakan saat-saat terakhir aku melihat keluargaku dalam keadaan utuh. Saat itu usiaku baru akan menginjak 5 tahun pada Februari yang akan datang. Aku belum mengerti apa itu kasih sayang dan pengorbanan, ketetapan hati dan langkah menemukan jalan keluar, apa itu kerja keras dan harapan, serta pedoman dan tuntunan oleh seorang ayah. Tapi, aku kehilangan semua itu. Oleh malam tragis yang tak dapat aku lupakan, menyesakkan, dan menimbulkan trauma berkepanjangan.

Yang seharusnya pada malam itu aku menyaksikan kembang api warna-warni dan beraneka ragam bentuknya serta diiringi ledakan yang mengguncang langit tahun baru, meniup terompet sekeras-kerasnya, kemudian berteriak 'HAPPY NEW YEAR WORLD!' bersama keluarga kecilku yang bahagia. Yah, kalau dipikir tak ada beda dengan malam sebelumnya, aku menyaksikan darah bermuncratan bagai kembang api, dilanjutkan lengkingan ibuku yang nyaring melihatnya namun apa daya dia seorang wanita. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti untuk apa okestra tahun baru ini dibuat, aku cuma bisa berteriak 'JANGAN!' tanpa bisa bertindak. Malam itu aku menyaksikan semuanya, bagaimana jantung ayah yang ditusuk belati oleh orang yang amat sangat kubenci, ibuku diperkosa orang-orang bajingan itu, dan mereka yang mempermainkanku bagai kecoa yang lucu. Menjijikan!

Malam itu langit hatiku berguncang.

Kabar jalanan mengatakan pelaku pembunuhan ayah adalah saingan bisnisnya sendiri.

**_It's Not Fair_**

4 tahun berlalu dan usiaku sekarang 8 tahun. Aku duduk di kelas 2, di salah satu Public School di Korea Selatan. Kalau kau tanya aku, 'Kenapa tak pulang ke Cina saja setelah kejadian itu?', aku akan diam tak menjawab, tapi kemudian berujar, 'Kenapa kau tak tanyakan saja pada ibuku, dia yang memutuskannya. Dia bilang agar keturunan Tan mandiri dan tidak cepat putus asa.'

Bulan Februari, bulan yang amat kutunggu-tunggu. Aku lahir pada bulan kedua tahun masehi itu, tepatnya tanggal 9. Kalian tahu kalau 9 angka yang paling istimewa, yang paling sempurna, dan untuk bangsa Cina, angka sembilan ini disebut pembawa hokki karena logikanya menurut mereka, angka tersebut merupakan angka terbesar sebelum Nol sebagai angka yang nihil.

Tapi tahun itu, angka 9 sial bagiku. Aku sampai membenci hari ulang tahunku sendiri, dan tidak berniat merayakannya lagidi tahun-tahun yang akan datang. Aku ingin melupkan tanggal kelahiranku karena aku membencinya.

9 Februari ibuku mati di hadapanku. Konyol? Ya, mungkin bagimu! Itulah sebabnya sejak saat itu aku membenci diriku sendiri yang menurutku telah membunuh ibu secara tak langsung. Apakah aku seorang pembunuh? Kalau kau ingin tertawa, biar kuceritakan kronologi yang membuatku ingin ikut serta dalam kematiannya.

"Ibu yakin?" Tanyaku ragu.

Sosok ibu yang melahirkanku itu mengangguk.

"Tapi ibu harus beli seragam baru, kalau tidak nanti di pecat." Ujarku bodoh.

"Tak apa, kalau yang lama masih bisa dipakai ya pakailah. Daripada beli baru tapi diluar sana masih ada orang yang butuh baju." Katanya lembut, hatiku hampir tunduk kalau tak segera kubalikkan perkataannya barusan.

"Tapi aku juga masih punya sweter merah buatan ibu yang dulu. Jadi tak usah beli saja, uangnya buat beli seragam ibu saja." Kataku.

"Ibu sudah tua, kau masih muda. Ibu pakai baju bagus tak ada guna, tetap saja jelek, kau yang masih muda harus berpenampilan kalau mau memikat gadis." Katanya dengan nada bercanda, kedua jarinya dipergunakan untuk mencubit pipi kananku.

"Apakah aku boleh berpacaran? Aku masih 8 tahun, bu." Elakku lagi.

"Tapi kau tampan, sayang." Pujinya membuatku tertohok dan tak berkata-kata lagi. "Pilihlah sweter mana yang kau suka, ibu mau beli roti untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-delapan." Ia berjalan meninggalkan aku yang terpatung di depan toko baju obral, bersebrangan dengan toko roti yang terkenal enak.

Hantaman keras yang kudengar di belakang merupakan akhir perjumpaanku dengan ibu.

**_It's Not Fair_**

Usiaku sekarang 13 tahun, aku bekerja pada 'Paman'. Tak lain adalah orang yang mengangkatku sebagai anak, kami tak ada hubungan darah, tapi almarhum ibu kenal baik dengannya. Dia orang yang penyayang karena sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, dia juga yang membiayai sekolahku sampai Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Dia bukan orang kaya dan berduit seperti yang dipikirkan, usaha produksi sepatunya kurang maju dikarenakan persaingan dagang di Korea Selatan sangatlah ketat. Karena menganut sistem perekonomian pasar, dimana swasta yang mengelola perekonomian negaranya, dan pemerintah tidak berhak campur tangan. Hanya perusahaan yang mampu bersaing saja yang akan hidup, perusahaan kecil seperti punya paman kian memburuk keadaannya.

Aku berinisiatif bagaimana caranya untuk tidak memberatkan paman. Aku berjuang untuk beasiswa dan kelas percepatan, serta meluangkan paruh waktuku untuk membantu paman bekerja. Meski sudah diwanti-wanti agar tidak turut campur tangan dalam pekerjaannya, 'Lebih baik fokus pada sekolah.', katanya. Aku kemudian mencuri-curi kesempatan sebagai tukang semir sepatu. Setelah sekian lama mempelajari seluk beluk tentang sepatu, dan hal itulah yang menyita hatiku pada barang yang dengan sialnya hanya bertengger pada kaki manusia, aku selalu berpikir, kapan sepatu dipakai di kepala? Ah, aku cinta sepatu... #ngigo

"Nyemir sepatu di terminal, aku diusir Kamtib. Di restoran mahal, ditendang satpam. Mangkal pinggir jalan, dikejar-kejar Satpol PP. Hah, emangnya eike bencis?"—Itu Faza yang ngomong, dia yang suka mangkal di perempatan jalan! #gegesewot

_Kembali ke jalan yang lurus(?)_

Dari keterampilanku menyemir sepatu, aku bertemu sahabat yang setia dan sangat menghormati kekuranganku. Aku menyukai kepribadiannya yang kompleks, dia seperti makhluk Tuhan yang tercipta yang paling sek—mendadak nyanyi, dihantem boot TNI—dia menyayangiku sebagai senior dan aku menyayanginya sebagai junior.

Dia anak pemilik perusahaan meubel yang sedang melejit namanya di pasaran. Anak orang kaya yang senang pergaulan meski terkesan sombong karena penampilannya yang sangat menunjukkan bahwa dia orang berkelas, bukan orang main-main. Dia cukup berwibawa dalam kelompok sepermainannya, termasuk padaku.

Namanya Choi Siwon.

**_It's Not Fair_**

Awal pertemuanku di atas bangku sebuah stasiun. Usiaku dan usianya terpaut 1 tahun saja, tapi aku sudah kelas 1 SMU mengingat aku ikut program percepatan waktu SMP, sedang dia masih kelas 8 SMP. Aku malu ketika harus disejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan bocah yang kerap kusapa 'Kuda' itu. Aku kalah tinggi, itu menyebalkan!

Dia yang menyapaku duluan. Saat sedang menghitung pendapatan hari ini, barangkali ada uang lebih untuk kubelikan ramyeon, haha... aku lapar!

.

"Semir sepatu, eoh?" suara gentlemen dari pemuda yang pada awalnya kukira sudah mahasiswa.

Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya, lama. 'Jangan pernah berpikir aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama, karena aku bukan homo. Catat!'. Aku menafsirkan usianya, kira-kira 18 tahun melihat tubuhnya yang tinggi, besar, berisi, dan terawat. Tapi aku melihat badge di dada kirinya, "Ma-masih SMP?" hampir aku berteriak kalau saja tak sadar betapa pentingnya kesopanan itu dihadapan orang yang tak dikenal. "Maaf kelepasan." Kataku malu-malu.

"Ah, tidak apa." Katanya seraya meletakkan ransel cokelat yang sedari tadi dibawa ke dekat kaki kirinya. "Banyak orang yang mengira usiaku 18." Ujarnya santai, aku tegang di tempat, menelan ludah saja sampai susah, 'Mau apa anak ini?' pikirku.

"Kau memberi jasa semir sepatu?"

"Ya." Jawabku singkat tanpa memberi keraguan pada klienku yang baru.

"Ah, kebetulan!" ia langsung melepas pantofel hitam mengkilatnya dan meletakkan diatas kursi yang kami duduki berdua. "Sudah beberapa hari ini maid di rumahku tidak menyemir sepatu. Mereka itu pemalas!" ujarnya sarkastik. "Bisa kau semirkan? Nanti kuberi upah." Ia menatap mataku tajam-tajam dengan raut wajah yang errr—agak susah untuk dijelaskan.

Aku mulai bekerja dengan alat-alat semir dalam kotak yang selalu kubawa-bawa usai sekolah.

"Hey, kau terlihat masih muda. Tidak sekolah?" ia bertanya dengan seenaknya, dia tak tahu bahwa aku lebih tua. Ingin rasanya kujitak kepalanya itu, tapi kupikir aku ingin sekali bermain-main merahasiakan identitas dengannya. Sudah lama aku tak bermain, hari-hariku tak seindah dulu #ea

"Memang. Aku kerja part-time." Jawabku singkat sambil menyembunyikan senyuman licik.

"Ooo... Kau anak yang rajin ya. Kelas berapa? Sekolah dimana? Umurmu? Blablabla..." dan sederet pertanyaan yang malas aku menjawabnya. Habis pertanyaannya terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Kelas X, di Seoul International School, jalur beasiswa, usiaku 13 tahun itu karena saat SMP ikut jalur percepatan." Senyuman licikku mengembang melihat raut mukanya berubah drastis, pucat, kaget, dan entah apa lagi yang membuatnya seperti orang ketiban duren beserta pohonnya.

"UHUK!" ia terbatuk cukup keras, mau tak mau aku mendongak.

"Kenapa?" giliran aku yang bertanya enteng.

"Maaf, sejak tadi aku berburuk sangka padamu. Kukira kau orang yang tidak err—berpendidikan." Akuinya tanpa basa-basi.

"No problem, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti." Kini aku yang mengejeknya.

**_It's Not Fair_**

Sejak pertemuan itu hubungan kami membaik, kami sering bertemu di stasiun yang sama untuk berbincang. Saling mempelajari seluk-beluk diri lawannya. Belajar saling berbagi dan menghargai meski berasal dari berbeda sudut pandang dan derajat. Kami saling menyukai satu sama lain dalam arti hubungan teman.

Hingga suatu hari di tahun ajaran baru, aku mendapati Siwon dalam kelasku. Aku bingung.

"Kita satu sekolah ya?" dia menyadarkanku dari rasa kaget.

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya." Kataku, kemudian ia menunjukkan badge yang sama di dadanya. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. "Kelas berapa?"

"X-A, Kelas unggulan." Katanya, aku cuma ber-oh saja masih sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Keren!" ungkapku datar, aku berdecih, "Sayang disini tidak ada jalur percepatan."

"Tak usah sombong, aku tahu kau bukan jebolan kelas unggulan, hanya beasiswa." Ia mendorong bahuku agak keras, aku tersentak kebelakang..

"Ya, itu benar." Jeda, "Mau apa kau kemari?" aku memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Hanya memastikan kau belum di DO dari sini, dan mengajakmu bertaruh di kompetisi matematika-fisika tingkat sekolah nanti."

"Oke, aku terima. Apa konsekuensi jika kalah?"

"Rahasia!" ia melenggang pergi.

Sejak saat itu kami berkompetisi satu sama lain. Tak jarang kami berpapasan di perpustakaan umum dan sedikit bertengkar hanya untuk mendapatkan buku-buku langka yang sangat diperlukan. Meskipun ia orang kaya, jarang aku melihatnya keluar untuk hangout bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

** _It's Not Fair_**

Kompetisi matematika-fisika biasanya diadakan di pertengahan semester 2, jadi aku masih punya waktu untuk sedikit bersantai. Kudengar Siwonpun begitu, ia menjalin hubungan pacar dengan seorang yeoja di kelasnya, namanya Kim Kibum. Ya, dia manis, putih, tinggi, aku juga pernah menyukainya, menembaknya tapi ditolak, fufufu...

Tak masalah gebetanku diambil orang. Aku bahagia menjomblo, toh jodoh juga akan dipertemukan nantinya. Aku tak peduli, aku jaelous!

Tanggal 9 Februari yang buruk datang. Kompetisi matematika-fisika di selenggarakan, AKU KALAH POIN, GILA! Entah kenapa angka 9 menjadi bencana bagiku setelah kematian ibu pada tanggal yang sama. Kami selisih 3 poin saja, aku sudah di peringkat keduanya, sial!

Pada hari yang sama aku dengar orang tua Siwon yang berkharisma tinggi itu datang kesekolah. Memaki-maki Kibum, entah karena masalah apa aku tak tahu, tapi kabar burung mengatakan kalau keluarga Siwon sangat menjunjung tinggi derajat seseorang, sementara Kibum sendiri sama sepertiku, yatim yang beruntung karena beasiswa, dan Siwon dimaki-makinya juga untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan yeoja malang itu.

Baru esoknya setelah kemarahan itu reda dia memberiku konsekuensi yang amat tak terduga, membuatku ingin sekali memutar waktu dan membatalkan taruhan waktu itu. Karena aku kalah, mau tak mau kuterima meski pahit rasanya.

"Kau harus jadi pacarku." Katanya.

"WHAT? Apakah itu konsekuensi?!" aku menelan ludah dengan berat. "Lucu! Aku bukan homo." Balasku ketus.

"Tapi kau sudah kalah, kau harus menerimanya."

"Ya, ya aku tahu, tapi tak seperti ini, ini menyalahkan kodrat, you know?!"

"Aku tak peduli, tak ada plan B disini dan sejak awal kau menyetujui taruhan ini meski konsekuensi sudah ku kode-kan dengan kata 'RAHASIA'. Kau harus menerimanya atau orang-orang akan mengecapmu dengan pandangan merendah." Ia menyudutiku.

"Baiklah, tapi ini hanya main-main 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku serius. Ini ulang tahunku yang ke 13, aku ingin ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku." Jelasnya hingga membuatku sweatdrop. "Nanti malam datanglah makan malam ke rumahku, aku membuat pesta kecil-kecilan."

"Apa yang lain datang?" aku ragu.

"Maybe."

**_It's Not Fair_**

10 Februari yang buruk. Kedatanganku pada malam itu menimbulkan kontroversi keluarga Siwon. Bagaimana bisa seorang Siwon yang berotak jenius itu mengaku pada ayah-ibunya bahwa pacarnya kini adalah seorang namja. Kemungkinan, yah kupikir itu tidak bisa lagi dibilang 'mungkin', tapi 'sudah', otaknya sudah tidak ada lagi dalam tempurung kepalanya yang masih menjadi incaran jitakanku. Aku juga terpaksa pulang setelah membeberkan identitasku yang bisa dibilang berasal dari keluarga tak jelas, menurut mereka.

Esoknya aku dengar curhatan Siwon yang pedih, ayah-ibunya bercerai karenanya. Ibu Siwon menghilang dan meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, adiknya, bersama sang ayah yang wataknya berubah keras setelah dirasa gagal karena masalah kemarin. Siwon terpukul setelah kejadian itu, dan tampaknya memiliki kesamaan denganku, dia juga membenci dirinya sendiri.

3 bulan setelah itu Paman meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Aku hampir kehilangan kendali dengan sekolahku, untunglah beasiswa masih bisa kupertahankan.

Aku seorang diri mengembangkan perusahaan sepatu yang tinggal toko kecil di pojokan pasar. Pabrik sudah tutup jauh sebelum paman meninggal, seluruh pegawai toko kuberhentikan. Berusaha bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat meneruskan hidup dan lulus SMA. Tidak peduli sakit karena kelelahan dan diperolok teman-teman karena seragamku yang berubah warna, sepatuku yang penuh tambalan dan solnya yang sudah aus. Dari situ aku mengenal Siwon sebagai sahabat setia.

Dia tak seperti Siwon yang disiplin dan berwibawa seperti dulu. Sekarang ia lebih senang kelayapan dan tergolong anak nakal di sekolah. Kami lupa status pacar yang belum dihapuskan, kami lebih sering bersama untuk menyelesaikan masalah satu sama lain. Saling memotivasi serta mendukung. Tak jarang Siwon membelikanku seragam baru dan makanan kalau seharian tak seorangpun datang ke toko. Aku dan Siwon tak beda lagi dengan kakak dan adik.

Lulus SMA aku tak seperti dulu dimana selalu masuk 3 besar, aku berada di peringkat tengah agak kebawah. Usiaku saat itu baru 16. Aku tak mau kuliah, lagipula biaya kuliah sangat mahal dan aku tak punya uang. Aku tak mau ambil beasiswa lagi, aku ingin terjun ke bisnis.

**_It's Not Fair_**

Setahun setelah aku berusaha mati-matian mengembangkan bisnis sepatu yang presentase kenaikannnya sedikit-sedikit itu, aku kedatangan tamu. Siwon di tokoku. Sudah setahun juga aku kehilangan kontak dengannya karena kami tak pernah mengunjungi lagi.

Ia berdiri di depan tokoku sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya kutahu ia kabur dari rumah untuk mencari kebebasannya sendiri.

Usianya 16 tapi bakat bisnisnya jenius sekali. Baru 2 tahun, pabrik kami yang disita bank karena tunggakan hutang dibuka kembali. Aku menyerahkan kepemimpinan padanya, awalnya ia enggan, tapi setelah perusahaan tersebut kuberi nama yang baru, Tan. Co—seperti nama perusahaan milik ayah dulu—dia menerima jabatannya itu. Aku mengakui, bakat bisnisku tak sepandai 'si Kuda'.

.

_Flashback OFF_

**_It's Not Fair_**

Aku menceritakan kisah hidupku yang pahit pada Bibi Dian.

.

Malam hari yang begitu hening, aku tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Meski sudah membolak-balikkan badan di kasur yang kutiduri berdua sejak datangnya Ryeowook dan Hangeng dirumah, aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Siwon tampak tenang di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan denganku.

Otakku tak bisa berpaling dari surat wasiat nenek yang dikirim lewat Bibi Dian. Serta cerita yang kukisahkan tadi siang seperti mengingatkan kembali aku pada masa lalu. Aku masih ingat jelas gambaran ketika ayah dibunuh, ibu yang berlumuran darah di hadapan sebuah mobil, dan paman dalam peti kayunya. Aku menangis. Semua orang mati untukku, aku kembali menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Siwon dengan matanya yang merah karena ngantuk.

Aku ingin menyembunyikan tangisanku, tapi tak bisa. Siwon menyelimutiku lalu memelukku membiarkan aku menangis di dadanya.

"Tidurlah. Untuk sesama golongan darah B, hilangkan semua beban pikiranmu sebelum tidur. Ku tahu kau amat lelah hari ini."

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N : Kalian boleh tahu, bagian akhir dari chap sebelumnya diambil alih oleh FrankiezCrazy, soalnya dia udah gak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya, maaf aja kalo nanti kedepannya jadi gak nyambung, soalnya apa yang dipikiran kita beda. Tapi kuusahakan untuk disambung-sambungin. dan dengan bodohnya dia mereview karyanya sendiri. Saya bingung pada si maniak cokelat itu.**

**Oke, Faza mau bales review dari chap 1-3 kemarin.**

**BIG THANKS TO : Kim Rae Sun, 407Bubleblue, YunieNie, FrankiezCrazy, Rizki, Marni Yunjae's, amano setou, pikusparkyu, Guest-89, and Simbaa.**

**To Guest-89 : **Aduh kok pairing kesayangan saya dibilang gak real? SiHan itu real lho, coba deh tengok SJM waktu jaman-jaman Hangeng masih di SJ. Mereka itu paling mesra diantara pair di SJM yang lain. Yang membuat saya jatuh cinta mereka itu kompak dan memiliki kesamaan satu sama lain.

**To Rizki and YunieNie : **Saya memang Fujo, tapi gabisa bikin Yaoi, kkk... bagian akhir chap ini menurut kalian udah romance belum? Saya tak tahu apa itu romance, saya anak polos #digigittokek jujur deh saya tidak bakat bikin romance karena gak punya gambaran, spesialis saya di gore tapi yang nggak vulgar, takut dimarahin.

**To Simbaa : **Incest itu apaan?

**Yosh, akhiri dulu. Saya balas yang sangat penting saja, yang lain mungkin di chap depan, saya time out tanpa sempet bersihin typo, wakakak...**

**Udah baca? Mau review ga review terserah kalian...**

**.**

**Regards,**

**FAZA Phantomhive**


	5. Chapter 5

_SiHan's House—07.00 KST_

"Siwon! Bangunlah, kami sudah menunggumu di meja makan sejak setengah jam yang lalu!" bentak seorang pria keturuna China sang sudah fasih melafalkan bahasa negara tetangganya itu.

Siwon yang masih bergulung dalam selimut seperti pupa pada kupu-kupu yang bermetamorfosis sempurna hanya menggaliatkan badannya. "Nggh... sebentar lagi, hyung." Desisnya.

Hankyung menghampirinya dengan kesal kemudian menyingkap bedcover yang menggulungnya itu dengan kasar. "Oh, ayolah sleeping beauty... haruskah aku mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan menyiramkannya padamu?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, entah karena ia ingin mempermainkan hyungnya itu atau memang sudah kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Hankyung kesal dibuatnya, fix ia akan mengambil opsi kedua setelah opsi pertama 'membangunkannya dengan halus' ditolak dengan sikap Siwon yang tidak juga beranjak dari ranjang. Hankyung keluar mengambil hal yang dijanjikannya.

Seorang bocah yang memiliki nama sama dengan pemuda tadi masuk dengan wajah ceria. "Hyuuung... bangunlah, katanya kau sudah janji mengajakku ke game center." bocah berambut kelabu itu menaiki kasur yang ditiduri Siwon seraya mengguncang-guncangkan badan yang tiga kali lebih besar dari tubuh bocahnya itu.

"Nanti saja ya, game centernya baru akan buka pukul 9." Siwon memberi alasan kemudian membenamkan kepalanya lagi ke bantal.

Hangeng terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ta... tapi... kau sudah janji..."

Siwon menoleh dan mendapati bocah bernama Tan Hangeng itu akan menangis, ia langsung menyingkap bed covernya sendiri kemudan menangkup pipi tembam bocah itu. "Jangan menangis! Jangan mengangis! Nanti aku dimarahi gegemu!" Siwon panik, ia menghapus air mata bocah itu sambil membentaknya tidak sadar.

"Kalau hyung bangun lebih lama sampainya akan lama..." air matanya turun lagi. "Hyung belum mandi, belum sarapan, belum memanaskan mobil..." Siwon makin panik melihat bocah itu semakin keras isakannya. "Kalau nanti jalanan macet karena salju bagaimana?" usai berbicara tangisnya semakin keras, Siwon kalang kabut dibuatnya sampai tak bisa bicara lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Hankyung yang membawa baskom berisi air dingin itu berdiri sejajar kusen pintu. "Kau apakan sepupuku?!" ia menghampirinya cepat, menaruh baskomnya di nakas yang tadinya hanya ada weker kotak yang telah dibunuh pemiliknya karena meraung terlalu keras.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja dia menangis." Siwon menatapnya nanar.

"Tak mungkin ada akibat tanpa sebab!" katanya ketus, ia menggendong Hangeng yang menangis itu, menaruh kepalanya pada dada bidang Hankyung. "Cepat mandi!" bentak lelaki yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua dari Siwon itu keras, membuat si gesture man itu merosot dari ranjang melaksanakan perintah si Chinese man.

Pintu kaca tidak transparan itu tertutup. Duo Han beda marga itu tersenyum jahil sambil mengangkat jempol masing-masing. Perkara itu tidak lain akal-akalan mereka supaya Siwon bangun lebih awal. Sebenarnya Siwon bukanlah namja pemalas, musim dingin yang membuat siapapun akan malas bangun lebih pagi sepertinya.

**.**

Meja makan hening dari pembicaraan 4 manusia yang saling menyantap sarapan paginya, hanya suara benturan sendok-garpu dengan piring saja yang terdengar. Saat itu waktu menunjukan hampir pukul delapan.

"Aku selesai." Ryeowook mengelap bibir Mnya dengan tissue lalu menegak susu hangat dan air mineral dalam gelas beningnya hingga ludes tak bersisa, kemudian menaruh piring kotornya kedalam bak cuci piring. "Hyung, aku ada janji dengan temanku. Aku berangkat duluan." Ia memakai mantel tebal berwarna ungu miliknya dan sarung tangan juga tak lupa.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, nanti aku dimarahi ibumu." Ujar Siwon disela makan paginya.

Ryeowook yang sudah berjalan sampai ruang tamu menoleh dan hanya memberikan senyuman kemudian berjalan lagi. Tak lama pintu ditutup dan sosok Ryeowook menghilang di baliknya.

"Kukira Ryeowook akan menemaniku bermain di game center." Celetuk Hangeng yang sejak tadi menghabiskan sarapannya sambil menggoyangkan kakinya yang menggantung dari lantai.

Siwon dan Hankyung tak ada yang menanggapi ungkapan bocah bermarga Tan tersebut.

**_It's Not Fair_**

_Departemen Store—08.56 KST_

Hankyung memegang erat lengan Hangeng yang lebih mungil darinya agar bocah itu tidak pergi ditengah keramaian seperti sekarang, mereka mengantri untuk mendapatkan koin di game center. Event natal dan tahun baru membuat pengunjung depertement store membludak seperti sekarang, khususnya toko-toko yang menjajakan pernak pernik hiasan natal dan kado, kartu ucapan, dan swalayan, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga game center akan seramai sekarang mengingat hari ini adalah weekend.

"Kamu main sendiri, ya?" tanya Hankyung setelah mendapatkan koin-koin itu.

"Kenapa?" Hangeng menatapnya penasaran.

Hankyung meletakkan koin-koin tersebut pada telapak mungil milik Hangeng. "Aku mau belanja, Siwon sudah ku telepon untuk segera kemari."

Hangeng ber-OH ria mendapati jawaban. "Tidak apa-apa, aku berani sendirian, kok!" Kata bocah 8 tahun itu mantap.

Hankyung mengacak rambut kelabu Hangeng. "Main sesukamu, jangan mau bicara dengan orang asing, ya?" nasihat Hankyung pada bocah yang hanya mengangguk-angguk itu, kemudian mereka saling bertolak, Hangeng mencari game yang ia inginkan sementara Hankyung menuju swalayan di lantai berikutnya.

**.**

Hankyung mendorong trolleynya ke bagian makanan kaleng, Ryeowook sedang ingin makan sardine katanya, sementara Hankyung sendiri ingin buah peach kalengan. Setelah memasukkan beberapa kaleng sardine dan buah peach kaleng pada rak yang berbeda ke dalam trolley yang sudah diisi beberapa sayuran hijau sebelumnya, ia mendorong trolleynya kembali.

Di ujung lorong makanan kalengan, Hankyung melihat seorang yeoja dalam balutan blazer merah cerah, rambut bercat merah, rok selutut merah marun, dan highheels 5 cm yang juga warna merah, benar-benar maniak merah yang sangat menarik perhatian. Yeoja itu tampaknya agak kesusahan mengambil susu bayi kaleng yang letaknya pada rak yang paling atas. Hankyung menghampirinya dengan sedikit basa-basi. "Boleh ku bantu?"

"Tentu saja, kaleng itu letaknya sangat tinggi! Ingin aku mengutuknya!" gerutu yeoja itu membuat Hankyung mengedutkan alis.

Hankyung mencoba menggapai sekaleng dengan berjinjit pada ketsnya, tapi letaknya benar-benar sangat tinggi sekali. "Itu juga sangat tinggi bagiku. Sepertinya aku harus memanggil pegawai." Jelasnya kemudian berjalan menuju persimpangan rak.

Tak sampai semenit Hankyung kembali lagi, yeoja itu masih menunggu dengan sabar di tempatnya berpijak sejak Hankyung meninggalkannya tanpa bereser secentipun. Ia mengendikkan bahu, gesture yang mengungkapkan pertanyaan 'Ada apa?'

"Tak ada yang menoleh ke arahku!" gerutu Hankyung kesal. Matanya terus melirik kemanapun ia bisa menemukan orang bertubuh tinggi yang mampu menggapai kaleng sialan itu, tapi di sepanjang lorong hanya ada dia bersama yeoja yang sedikit bertampang namja tersebut. "Terpaksa." Katanya.

Hankyung berjinjit lagi, kali ini tiga jarinya—ibu jari, telunjuk, dan jari tengah—berhasil menyentuh kaleng susu paling bawah dari dua susun di atasnya. Mau tak mau ia juga harus membawanya turun, kemudian menaruh kembali dua kaleng yang tak dibutuhkan, tentunya dengan tetap menjaga keseimbangan antara badannya sendiri dan susunan kaleng sialan itu.

"Hati-hati..." yeoja itu berbisik dengan panik.

Hati-hati sekali Hankyung menrurunkan susunan kaleng itu. Harusnya itu akan berhasil kalau saja suara seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari dari persimpangan rak tidak membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"UNNIE! Ah rupanya kau—"

"AAAA~" teriakan melengking yeoja berblazer merah membuat Hankyung tidak fokus dan dua kaleng itu bergeser dari susunannya, salah satu kaleng yang jatuh itu telak mencium keningnya hingga Hankyung jatuh dengan bokong yang lebih dulu menimpa lantai, satu kaleng lagi masih melayang sambil membidik hidungnya.

TEP!

Hankyung sudah tidak mau lagi melihat kondisi, kalaupun Dewi Fortuna tidak bersamanya, hilanglah hidung yang selama ini ia pelihara dengan baik. Tapi ternyata dewi kepercayaan orang-orang Yunani itu bersamanya meski ia seorang atheis.

Hankyung membuka matanya dan mendapati kaleng itu berhenti tak sampai 5 cm dari hidungnya, dan yang menghentikan gerak jatuh akibat gravitasi bumi itu adalah SIWON. Hah, SIWON? Iya, SIWON yang sedang nyengir kearahnya, SIWON yang seharusnya menunggui sepupu jauhnya main di game center.

"Thanks..." kata Hankyung singkat pada Siwon yang masih berdiri mematung, ia mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya. Kaleng yang lebih dulu jatuh menghantam telak jidatnya itu menggelinding lagi setelah ia tendang agak pelan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Ini." Hankyung menyerahkan kaleng susu bayi itu pada yeoja serba merah tadi, bahkan jika di tilik lebih teliti, yeoja itu juga menggunakan softlens warna merah.

"Thanks..." seperti rekaman yang diulang kembali dari ucapan Hankyung pada Siwon sebelumnya, kali ini antara yeoja itu dan Hankyung dengan nada dan oktaf yang sama tapi suara berbeda, karena tidak mungkin seorang yeoja yang baru saja berteriak 'AAAA~' nyaring bisa mengeluarkan suara bass seperti milik Hankyung, mustahil.

"Hey, ada direktur Tan Coorp!" seru yeoja satunya yang tidak beda jauh penampiannya dengan yeoja sebelumnya, bedanya pakaian yang digunakan pink nyentrik. Yeoja itu 'artis'—dalam artian seniman—yang membuat gundukan merah di dahi Hankyung sekarang lewat suaranya yang awesome itu.

Mendengar seruan sebagai ungkapan terpesona itu Siwon senyam senyum nggak jelas. "Ya, itu saya..." katanya dengan rasa percaya diri tingkat dewa.

"AH! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu!" belum hilang rasa kesal Hankyung pada kaleng-kaleng itu, yeoja-yeoja yang menarik perhatian itu menghampiri Siwon. Iri? Tidak juga!

"Perkenalkan, dia Kim Heechul designer yang sedang naik daun bersama karya-karyanya yang menarik perhatian butik terkenal karena keunikannya. Saya sendiri asistennya, Lee Sungmin." Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Siwon. "Kami ingin menunjukan design sepatu hasil rancangan Kim Heechul pada perusahaan Tan, karena kami pikir bahan yang digunakan pada sepatu-sepatu Tan sangat cocok dengan rancangan kami."

Siwon manggut-manggut mendapat tawaran tersebut, bahkan dia tak perlu susah-sudah membeli rancangan untuk sepatu keluaran terbaru. Ia merogoh saku celana jeansnya. "Saya ada kartu nama, hari Senin besok datang saja ke kantor untuk membahas ini bersama rekan saya yang lain." Katanya denga nada kelewat formal.

"Lihat? Kita dapat tawaran dari Tan Coorp, Unnie!" yeoja bernama Sungmin itu berhighfive ria setelah menyambar kartu nama Siwon seperti burung pelikan yang menyambar salah satu dari sekelompok ikan di lautan.

"Ya, ya... trims pak direktur." Katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. "Hey, kau asisten pak direktur..." panggil yeoja itu seenaknya pada Hankyung yang terpatung sejak tadi.

Hankyung menoleh malas.

"Thanks..." ungkapnya untuk kedua kalinya. Kemudian kedua orang yang masih belum jelas hubungan antara keduanya itu pergi.

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba saja Hankyung menampar pipi Siwon tanpa alasan. "Kau sudah kusuruh menemani Hangeng 'kan?!" marahnya diiringi cengiran Siwon.

"Firasatku mengatakan aku harus menemuimu." Siwon mencari alasan.

"Persetan dengan firasat! Bagaimana kalau Hangeng ditelan mesin koin? Dimakan gorilla yang jadi maskot game center itu?!" Hankyung mengada-ada, ia mendorong trolleynya cepat menuju kasir. Ia ingin cepat bertemu Hangeng di game center sekarang.

"Gege! Alasanmu tidak masuk akal. Lagipula apa yang kukatakan benar, firasatku tidak salah. Aku memilih kemari dan ternyata kau dalam masalah dengan kaleng susu dan kita dapat tawaran besar soal design model terbaru spesial tahun baru. Ya 'kan?" Siwon mengimbangi langkah Hankyung yang panjang-panjang.

"Itu masih belum keren, lebih keren lagi kalau sepupuku itu hilang, lehermu jaminannya!" hajar Hankyung lewat kalimatnya. Siwon tertohok.

**_It's Not Fair_**

_Hospital—14.00 KST_

Di bangsal rumah sakit yang yang sepi, Siwon, Hankyung serta Hangeng yang tertidur di punggung Hankyung jalan beriringan mencari pintu kamar dengan gabungan angka 4, 0, dan 7 pada pelatnya. Hening, hanya terdengar derap langkah mereka yang teratur.

Di balik pintu cokelat itu Kyuhyun terbaring sejak diberitakan jatuh dari lantai 2 kemarin. Itulah sebabnya mereka disini, Siwon ingin menjenguk adik satu-satunya yang dikabarkan mengalami patah tulang di lengannya dan gegar otak ringan akibat usahanya lompat dari kamarnya yang letaknya di lantai dua.

"Kyu, aku datang bersama Hankyung..." Siwon menyibakkan tirai yang mengelilingi ranjang adiknya.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati kasur dengan sprei biru itu kosong, selang infus sepertinya dilepas paksa. "APA-APAAN INI?!" pekik Siwon diikuti rasa terkejut yang sama oleh Hankyung.

Siwon berlari kearah jendela kamar. Mobil sedan hitam metalik memacu kecepatan tak biasa di area parkir rumah sakit. Meninggalkan sebuah kursi roda yang Siwon kenal lewat stiker pada gagang dorongnya. "Shit!" umpatnya kasar sambil memukul alumunium yang membingkai jendela kaca.

"SIWON!" Hankyung menghentikan laju Siwon yang akan mengejar sedan hitam itu. "Percuma!" katanya.

Siwon tak peduli, ia menepis cengkraman Hankyung pada bahunya kemudian berlari lagi. Sayangnya pemuda China yang mengenyam pendidikan beladiri kungfu itu lebih cepat geraknya, kakinya yang jenjang menghalau langkah kaki Siwon hingga gesture man itu tersungkur, padahal Hangeng masih tertidur di punggung Hankyung.

"Dengar aku! Aku menemukan ini di nakas!" Hankyung mengibaskan secarik amplop sambil menahan punggung Siwon dengan lututnya sampai pemuda itu tidak memberontak lagi.

Siwon menyambar amplop putih itu dan merobek segelnya dengan kasar karena masih diliputi amarah. Ia membuka lipatan kertas di dalamnya kemudian membaca deretan hangeul yang terketik rapi oleh komputer. Perlahan juga, Hankyung merenggangkan kunciannya menanti respon nemja yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

Siwon meremas kertas itu setelah membacanya, kemudian ia menjedukkan kepalanya ke lantai berlapis karpet lalu menangis.

"Apa katanya?" Hankyung mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu untuk memberikan atensi.

"Dia bersama ibuku."

**_It's Not Fair_**

_Car—18.00 KST_

Gantian Hankyung yang menyetir sore ini, sementara Siwon menyandarkan keningnya di kaca mobil bagian sebelah supir. Hangeng merengek untuk menginap di rumah sakit, jadi mereka hanya pulang berdua. Ryeowook juga meninggalkan pesan kalau ia mau pulang ke rumahnya.

Hankyung mengemudi dengan sangat hati-hati, takut nanti ban mereka selip karena salju. Hampir setengah jam mereka di jalan, normalnya waktu dari rumah sakit ke rumah hanya 15 menit. Dalam jangka setengah jam itu keduanya tak melontarkan kalimat.

"Aku sudah tenang Kyuhyun pada tangan yang baik." Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

"Syukurlah." Timpal Hankyung masih fokus pada jalanan. "Lalu apa kendalamu masih uring-uringan seperti ini?"

Siwon tak menjawab.

"Aku ingin pulang ke China sampai tanggal 7. Ada yang harus ku urus disana." Ujar Hankyung karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Siwon.

Mendengarnya Siwon menegakkan lehernya. "Kapan?"

"Besok."

"BESOK?! Kau gila, dua hari lagi sudah tahun baru, kita tutup buku, kau ingat?!" Siwon sengaja meninggikan suaranya.

"Kita masih dapat berkirim e-mail. Aku juga takkan melewatkan kerjaanku." Elaknya. "Kenapa kau meninggikan suaramu seperti itu?"

"Aku tak memberikan izin!" bantah Siwon langsung.

Hankyung menepikan mobilnya sambil memandang marah kearah Siwon yang menatapnya cuek. "Apa urusanmu tak mengizikan aku pulang?!" Hankyung ikut meninggikan suaranya. "Izin cutiku tahun ini belum kupakai sama sekali!"

"Apapun alasanmu aku tak mengizinkan!"

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kau hanya teman, bukan orang tuaku, berani sekali melarang hal yang bersifat pribadi." Hankyung menjalankan mobilnya kembali dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak peduli ban mereka benar-benar selip nantinya. Ia ingin segera mungkin sampai dan, "Aku ingin menghajarmu di rumah!"

**_To Be Continue_**

**AN : **Mian, lama banget updatenya. Salahkan virus yang membuat mood nulis saya turun karena hilangnya rancanyan 2 chapter yang saya buat.

Happy New Year All... dan selamat kembali ke sekolah besok...

Miss typo banyak sekali saya males ngedit. Silahkan hajar!

**.**

**Regards, **

**FAZA Phantomhive**


End file.
